


Negai

by Julycious



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julycious/pseuds/Julycious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melihat Isogai bahagia seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain untuk Kataoka selain ikut bahagia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negai

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
> [OOC, typo(s), Senior high school!AU, fluff, Kataoka POV]
> 
> Spesial birthday fic untuk teman tanggal 18 nanti #yha

Sehelai demi sehelai, wol berwarna cokelat muda itu saling bertaut dan menyatu. Semakin rajutan itu menumpuk, semakin kuat benang tersebut. Namun butuh banyak waktu untuk sampai benang-benang itu layak disebut kain. Tak lupa sediakan juga kesabaran seluas samudera pasifik.

Sesekali aku mengistirahatkan mataku serta tubuhku yang mulai terasa pegal. Masih ada satu perempat lagi menuju selesai. Setelahnya, aku bisa merebahkan diri di kasur empuk di pojokan sana.

Namun sebelum menghampiri tempat itu, aku melirik kalender terlebih dahulu. Seulas senyum aku kembangkan.

Tiga hari lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kataoka?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi panggilan terkejut dari sosok pemuda berseragam butler.

"Sore, Isogai-kun."

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang berobat—hei, aku tidak mungkin menjawab itu, bukan?" Kemudian aku terkekeh. Sedikit tidak enak karena aku menertawai kebodohannya. "Biarkan aku memesan, Isogai-kun."

Masih dengan rasa gugupnya, Isogai Yuuma segera mengeluarkan sebuah memo. Dengan sabar, ia menungguku memilih menu makanan yang ditawarkan di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya, tapi Isogai sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia tidak mendesak tamunya untuk segera memesan makanan. Isogai benar-benar setia menungguku.

"Ice cappuchino." Pintaku akhirnya. Isogai segera mencatat pesananku. "Aku juga mau cheese cake."

"Siap, Nona." Tegasnya. 

Sesegera mungkin ia berjalan meninggalkanku, memberikan pesananku kepada orang dapur. Tak lama, aku kembali melihatnya dengan segelas parfait beralas nampan di tangannya. Seulas senyum ia sunggingkan kala meletakkan pesanan tersebut. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana Isogai melayani para pengunjung kafe, bagaimana ia mencatat menu makanan yang dipesan, bagaimana wajahnya yang merona karena para gadis memuji ketampanannya.

Aku menyukainya.

Sosok Isogai yang pekerja keras dan selalu bersemangat dalam melakukan kegiatan apapun. Sosok pemuda yang tak pernah menampakkan sisi negatifnya. Sosok bintang di sekolah maupun di masyarakat. Sosok anak yang penurut, bertanggung jawab, dan patuh kepada orang tua.

Sosok laki-laki yang sangat kucintai.

Karena perasaan yang muncul sejak kami menjadi partner saat SMP itulah, aku selalu merasakan perasaan panas yang biasa disebut cemburu oleh khalayak ramai. Tak jarang aku juga merasa pesimis setiap kali melihat banyak anak perempuan mengelilinginya, atau setiap melihat Isogai membaca surat cinta yang membanjiri loker sepatunya setiap pagi. Aku selalu merasa, kalau aku hanyalah gadis beruntung yang selalu berada di sisinya, namun tak bisa menempati posisi tinggi di atas kursi sahabat. Dan juga, kelihatannya Isogai sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu.

Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum kala melihat Isogai yang dikelilingi para penggemar. Sudut pandangnya menyebutkan, mereka semua menyayanginya. Siapapun akan merasa bahagia, begitu pula denganku.

Melihat Isogai bahagia seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain untukku selain ikut bahagia.

"Kataoka, kau tidak apa-apa jika sendirian di sini?"

Aku segera memasang senyum agar Isogai tidak curiga kalau sedari tadi aku melamunkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau yakin?" Nadanya terdengar sungkan di telingaku. "Maaf, tapi kafe benar-benar ramai."

"Aku mengerti." Ujarku. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin menunggumu selesai kerja."

"Eh?" Isogai terlihat begitu terkejut. "Ke-kerjaku masih lama. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja—eh, tapi aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu, Kataoka. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku di sini. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau jadi repot-repot menungguku begini."

"Bukankah kau banyak kerjaan? Cepat layani para pengunjung itu." Aku menggeleng pelan, seraya mendorong punggungnya untuk pergi dari hadapanku. "Aku akan menunggumu. Ganbatte, leader."

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi bingung Isogai saat meninggalkan mejaku. Masih ada rasa tidak enak yang tampak, namun tidak kentara seperti sebelumnya. Setelah Isogai benar-benar menghilang, aku segera memikirkan cara aku menghabiskan waktu sampai jam kerja Isogai habis.   
.  
.  
.  
"Otsukare~"

Suara teriakan dari salah satu rekan kerja Isogai, serta lonceng di atas pintu masuk yang berbunyi, mengiringi kepergianku serta Isogai dari kafe itu. Kami akhirnya bisa mengobrol setelah berjam-jam lamanya. Berarti, ini saatnya aku berbicara padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kataoka. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu tadi." Ucap Isogai.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu." Aku memasang senyum sebagus mungkin, agar Isogai percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Berkat itu, tugas sekolahku selesai semuanya."

"Tapi aku tidak enak—"

"Sssttt, diamlah." Aku meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirku. "Selain itu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain? Hmm, bagaimana kerjamu hari ini? Berapa gaji yang kau dapat satu bulan?"

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengerjap dua kali. "Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Ah, aku hanya menebaknya." Jawabnya. "Habisnya tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, kau tiba-tiba ingin menungguku di tempat kerja. Apalagi kalau bukan ada sesuatu?"

"Ah, benar juga, ya?" Aku terkekeh sejenak.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, tepat di dekat sebuah taman bermain yang biasa dikunjungi anak-anak kala sore. Menyadari itu, Isogai ikut berhenti. Kemudian aku merogoh sesuatu, memberikan sehelai kertas yang kulipat dua kali.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Buka saja."

Tanpa basa-basi, Isogai mengikuti intruksiku. Alisnya naik satu saat menatap angka 13 yang tercetak besar di kertas tersebut.

"Kalender?"

Aku memasang senyum lebih dulu sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Memang apa yang aku lupakan?"

Mendengar itu, aku kembali terkekeh, sedikit lebih lama dan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Melihat raut wajah Isogai yang semakin menekuk kebingungan, aku melangkah tiga kali, mengikis jarak kami yang menurutku agak jauh.

Aku kembali merogoh tasku. Kali ini benda yang kukeluarkan ukurannya lebih besar. Lalu aku menyerahkan benda itu pada si ikemen.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai-kun."

Dua kali, Isogai mengerjapkan matanya. Lucu sekali, aku gemas melihatnya.

"Kataoka..."

"Ya? Kenapa kau kelihatan bingung begitu?" Tanyaku sambil menahan tawa. "Aku benar, kan? Hari ini 13 November."

"Be-benar sih, tapi—"

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang. Refleks aku dan Isogai menutup netra kami agar tidak dimasuki debu. Beberapa saat, angin tidak lagi kencang. Perlahan kami menurunkan tangan, kembali kepada posisi semula.

"Uhh, tadi itu kencang sekali. Sudah musim gugur, angin malam pula. Jadi terasa semakin dingin saja."

Selesai bergumam, Isogai segera menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Sesekali ia meniupnya, berharap memperoleh kehangatan walau hanya nol sekian persen.

"Oh, kalau itu—"

Kutarik kembali benda yang sedari tadi aku ulurkan pada Isogai. Aku membuka bungkusnya dengan terburu-buru. Meski begitu, benda itu berhasil aku buka.

"Ini kado dariku, untukmu." Sedetik kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, sebentar."

Lagi, Isogai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kini ia mematung karena aku yang berusaha memakaikannya syal cokelat muda yang aku buat sendiri selama satu minggu.

Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja saat melakukannya. Namun saat aku mendongakan kepala, rasa gugup langsung merasukiku. Begitu cepat secepat rona merah yang tampak di wajahku.

Seharusnya aku langsung tersenyum saja, bukan menatap manik madu itu terlebih dahulu!

"Ma-maaf, Isogai-kun." Sial, aku mulai gugup. "Aku lancang, ya?"

Sepertinya Isogai tengah melamun saking terkejutnya. "A-ahh, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya kaget." Ucapnya. "Maaf, aku melamun."

"Itu... apa kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku. "Aku membuat sendiri, dengan kemampuan seadanya. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau memberimu apa, tapi berhubung sebentar lagi musim dingin, alangkah baiknya aku memberimu sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu hangat. Be-begitu..."

Isogai tak langsung memberikan respon. Aku jadi semakin gugup. Kalau ia tidak menyukainya bagaimana?

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Manik madunya mengamati syal yang kini melilit lehernya. Butuh beberapa detik saja, sampai akhirnya tawa renyah lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kemampuan seadanya? Kau bercanda ya, Kataoka?" Isogai kembali tertawa. "Syal bagus begini kau buat dengan kemampuan seadanya? Bagaimana kalau dengan kemampuan lebih?"

Aku tak tahu respon apa yang harus aku berikan padanya. Hal ini justru membuatku semakin gugup, jadi aku hanya bisa memerhatikannya saja.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberiku hadiah. Syal ini bagus, kok. Rasanya nyaman saat dipakai." Isogai menatap syal itu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum ke arahku. "Terima kasih, Kataoka. Aku janji akan menjaga syal ini sampai nanti."

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?"

Isogai mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Kemudian ia berdehem singkat. "Begitu juga dengan yang membuatnya."

Eh?

Kini aku yang mengerjap dua kali. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"I-Isogai-kun?"

"Ya?" Isogai bertanya padaku. Sama sekali tidak ada wajah tersipu malu di sana, tidak sepertiku. Curangnya...

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Oh..." Ulangnya. "Kataoka, kita pulang sekarang ya? Ini sudah malam, loh. Tidak ada lagi yang kau ingin bicarakan, kan?"

Ukh, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, ya?" Aku membelalak mendengarnya. "Oh ya, kau tidak kedinginan? Anginnya semakin kencang, loh."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, kok. Jaket yang aku gunakan cukup tebal."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu," aku terkejut ketika kulit lenganku bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan yang sama telanjangnya denganku. Kemudian Isogai menggenggamnya, begitu erat sampai aku merasakan kehangatan darinya. "Aku pegang tanganmu saja ya, biar tidak kedinginan."

Mau tidak mau, aku mengiyakannya, membiarkan Isogai menggandengku sambil berjalan. Semakin lama, kehangatan yang kurasakan semakin bertambah, apalagi saat senyum ikemen peleleh hati wanita itu terpasang di wajahnya sambil menatapku.

Mau tak mau, aku ikut tersenyum, berusaha melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Isogai lakukan.

"Terima kasih, Kataoka."

Melihat Isogai bahagia seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain untukku selain ikut bahagia. Apalagi jika yang membuatnya bahagia adalah aku.  
.  
.  
.  
END


End file.
